


Clash Of The Writing Titans 3

by Akira14



Category: Naruto, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Suits - Fandom, Vampire Diaries (TV), White Collar, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi, cowt3, human!AU, maridichallenge, vampire!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I miei lavori per l'iniziativa "Clash Of The Writing Titans" di Maridichallenge. S'inizia con Naruto e drabble riguardanti il post 617, da diversi punti di vista (Sasuke, Obito, Naruto, Neji)... Poi una storia con protagonista Stiles, che potrebbe o non potrebbe essere una death flashfic al capitolo 5 ;)<br/>E nel sesto, il prologo di quella che potrebbe essere una "Human!AU" di Rise Of The Guardians, che continua anche nel settimo.<br/>Nell'ottavo, invece, prende la parola Neal Caffrey.<br/>Nono: vampire!AU di Suits (Harvey POV)<br/>Decimo: flashfic post 4x14 di The Vampire Diaries<br/>Undicesimo: vampire!AU di Suits (Harvey POV)<br/>Dodicesimo: vampire!AU di Suits (Mike POV)<br/>Tredicesimo: White Collar (Sara POV - POST 4x16)<br/>Quattordicesimo: Naruto (Hashirama POV - SPOILER CAPITOLO 623)<br/>Quindicesimo:  Rise Of The Guardians (Jamie POV)<br/>Sedicesimo (ED ULTIMO): The Vampire Diaries - BAND!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is war

Non gli interessa.  
Non lo riguarda. Non ha nulla da difendere, nessuno da proteggere.  
Ha visto quale massacro ha portato l’aver voluto – con successo, per carità – evitare una guerra civile e gli è bastato.  
Oh, non ha cambiato idea. Continua a desiderare che il Villaggio della Foglia venga raso al suolo, che paghino per ciò che hanno costretto suo fratello a fare e che i pochi sopravvissuti (Naruto, che par essere un’erbaccia davvero impossibile da debellare) conoscano la sua sete di vendetta e lo vengano a cercare.  
Con loro sì che varrà la pena sporcarsi le mani. Loro sì che meritano di venir calpestati finché non saranno incapaci di rialzarsi, segregati nelle loro stesse paure e spinti a supplicarlo di ucciderli. Ma non lo farà, lascerà che si aggrappino come miserabili alla vita e solo quando in loro rinascerà la speranza di un domani migliore, un futuro pacifico in cui le rivalità e i rancori sono ormai dimenticati… Solo allora tornerà, e li farà fuori tutti. Dal primo all’ultimo.  
La guerra in atto, i piani del tizio mascherato, il destino di Kabuto (se mai si libererà dall’illusione di Itachi), però, sono per lui solo insignificanti dettagli a cui può anche evitare di prestare attenzione.  
Lui cerca una persona soltanto, una in particolare, e la troverà. Che gli altri si uccidano pure tra loro, nel frattempo. Che il mondo finisca pure, dopo che avrà avuto le sue risposte.  
Probabilmente sarebbe l’unico vero modo per fare sì che non ci siano più guerre, eliminare in toto l’umanità. Soluzione semplicistica, infantile, ma efficace. No?  
Poco importa.  
Non gli interessa. Non lo riguarda.


	2. E tu, tu la chiami guerra (1)

Insopportabili. Ingrati. Disperati.  
I giovani non sanno di cosa parlano, gli anziani sembrano aver dimenticato tutte le vite che hanno spezzato con le loro stesse mani. Si ostinano a contrastarvi, e per cosa?  
Per tenere alto il nome della loro Nazione, per proteggere i cittadini inermi – peccato che una temporanea cessazione dei conflitti arrivi soltanto dopo una carneficina, eh? – o per i propri ideali ed i propri sogni?  
Non lo capiscono, che volete fargli un favore. Che i loro buoni propositi potranno durare anche un paio di generazioni, forse un centinaio d’anni se sono particolarmente fortunati, ma che prima o poi accadrà di nuovo. Ci sarà sempre chi vorrà dominare sugli altri, chi si prende un braccio quando gli viene offerta una mano – schernendoti per l’ingenuità di avergliela tesa – ed è disposto a camminare sui cadaveri di un’infinità di innocenti per ottenere ciò che desidera. Tu gli offri la soluzione definitiva e loro che fanno?   
Muoiono pur non lasciartela attuare. Quanto sono idioti.   
Sarebbe bello credere al figlio del tuo Maestro, lasciarti raggirare dalle sue parole come tanti prima di te, ma come puoi dare ascolto a qualcuno che non conosce nulla della guerra se non queste sparute battaglie?  
Avrai anche ucciso i suoi genitori, sarà anche stato osteggiato dal Villaggio, ma ciò nonostante non è cresciuto circondato dalla morte, con il perenne tanfo dei corpi in decomposizione nelle narici. Non ha sacrificato inutilmente la sua vita, per poi vedere il suo migliore amico uccidere la donna che amava senza poter fare nulla.   
Non può capire, perciò è inutile discutere con lui e con tutti quelli che lo stanno a sentire.   
Manca poco ormai, o almeno lo speri.   
Il silenzio eterno non arriverà mai abbastanza in fretta.


	3. E tu, tu la chiami guerra (2)

Non è arrivato fin qui per lasciare che i deliri di due vecchiacci lo mettano in crisi.

Okay, l’ex amico del maestro Kakashi – a proposito: rescindere i legami e calpestare le amicizie è una prerogativa degli Uchiha? – non è poi così vecchio, ma non è questo il punto.  
Il punto è che non si è mai arreso finora. Mai. È stato sul punto di farlo, più volte ma alla fine si è rialzato ed ha ribaltato le sorti di un combattimento che ormai sembrava perso.  
Si è ricordato di non essere solo, si è rifiutato di rendere vani i sacrifici che l’hanno aiutato ad arrivare fin qui. Non potrà sempre mantenere le proprie promesse, non potrà evitare che i suoi amici siano disposti a morire per proteggerlo esattamente come lui sarebbe pronto ad immolarsi per loro.   
Può però prendere un bel respiro, schiarirsi le idee e ripartire da zero.

Ora ha dalla sua anche Kurama, il che non è poco.  
Non sarà facile, non lo è mai stato. Tuttavia è sereno, rinfrancato dal sostegno dei suoi compagni e del resto dell’esercito.

Vinceranno la guerra, e poi riporterà Sasuke a casa. Passerà qualche anno, e quando Nonna Tsunade si sarà stancata di fare da balia a Konoha passerà il comando a lui.  
Sasuke sarà il suo braccio destro, il capitano della squadra ANBU o qualcosa del genere. Chiunque avesse qualcosa da ridire, tipo quei due idioti chiamati Homura e Koharu, sarà ascoltato com’è giusto che sia e poi mandato a quel paese da dove si spera non faccia più ritorno. Almeno finché non avrà cambiato idea, ovvio.  
Non è un sogno. È la realtà che verrà.

Ne è certo.


	4. E tu, tu la chiami guerra (3)

Non direbbe che ha agito d’istinto. Non è stata nemmeno una forza imprecisata a muoverlo, senza che lui nemmeno se ne accorgesse. Non si va in guerra per fare certe idiozie.

Ha avuto appena un millesimo di secondo per valutare la situazione, per soppesare i pro ed i contro, per immaginarne gli esiti.  
Gli è bastato: lui, dopotutto, è un genio. Forse il suo talento sarebbe potuto tornare utile in futuro, ma non si sarebbe rivelato indispensabile.   
Non quanto il difendere Naruto e Hinata, anche a costo di usare il proprio corpo come scudo.

Non è forse la morte che si confà ad una mente brillante come la sua, non è quella che s’era immaginato.   
Avrebbe voluto sopravvivere almeno per passare le sue conoscenze ad un’altra generazione e per sconfiggere Lee un altro migliaio di volte e magari finire per essere come il Maestro Gai e Kakashi, dove lui era il Kakashi della situazione ovviamente. Esalare l’ultimo respiro durante una battaglia per difendere i suoi sottoposti, dopo aver dimostrato in modo inequivocabile il suo valore. Essere ricordato come un eroe.

Non è la morte che avrebbe voluto, ma è quella che si è scelto. 

Ha sempre tenuto a mente le parole di Naruto, quel discorso che avevano fatto durante la prova finale dell’esame. Mai prima d’ora si è sentito tanto vicino a suo padre, comprendendo finalmente la scelta che aveva fatto. Mai come ora è padrone del suo destino.   
Non può negare di avere dei rimpianti, di essere un po’ invidioso di chi sopravvivrà e vedrà come andrà a finire il conflitto. Se davvero quell’idiota diventerà Hokage e la sua epica storia d’amore con Sasuke avrà un lieto fine –non è che ci voglia il Byakugan per cogliere certe cose, andiamo – e tutti vivranno felici e contenti.  
Forse sarà un mondo così vomitevolmente pacifico che tutto sommato andarsene ora non è così male.

No?


	5. I'll die if you don't hold me tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "freddo"  
> Fandom: Teen Wolf

Fa freddo.  
Fa un freddo cane e nessuno che gli sporga una giacca, maledizione. Chiedere ad un mannaro di separarsi da quello strato di cuoio che fa loro da seconda pelle è un vero e proprio affronto, a giudicare dal ringhio sommesso di Derek. Almeno una sciarpa? Anche una rosa con i pon pon andrebbe bene, specie se si sente ancora il profumo di Lydia inspirando abbastanza a fondo. Magari mettendoci un 'per favore', nella sua richiesta, qualcuno s'impietosirà.

“Tieni. Taci. Risparmia le energie.” Borbotta il licantropo più allegro e solare di tutta Beacon Hills, con tanto di quel calore che bastano le sue parole a ritemprarlo. O così gli piacerebbe credere, ma il gelo si fa sempre più intenso nelle sue ossa ed una morsa ghiacciata lo soffoca. Soltanto quando chiude gli occhi, quando smette per un attimo di lottare per restare sveglio, sente un leggero tepore. Resterebbe volentieri in quello stato, se Derek non continuasse a scuoterlo e pigliarlo a ceffoni. O fargli il terzo grado, nonostante gli abbia detto di tacere. Per una volta che Stiles ed il suo cervello son più che d'accordo a starsene zitti, scivolando verso la confortevole e silenziosa oscurità, Hale insiste a voler sapere perché diavolo sia anche lui nei boschi quando perfino Scott gli aveva consigliato di restare a casa e lasciare che si occupassero loro degli Alfa. Perché abbia così tanta voglia di morire, perché non pensi a suo padre. Ehi, questo è proprio un colpo basso.  
Lui ci pensa eccome, a papà. Non lo vuole abbandonare a se stesso, non vuole andarsene come ha fatto la mamma. Ma d'altra parte, nemmeno lei lo voleva. Certe cose capitano e basta. 

Non se l'è andata a cercare. O forse sì. Avrebbe dovuto lasciare perdere, smettere d'indagare in prima linea. Quei momenti da incubo, in cui Matt è stato sul punto di far fuori tutti quanti, non gli sono bastati? Non poteva essere il Q della situazione che se ne sta ben rintanato nel suo quartier generale ed aiuta gli agenti senza rimetterci la pelle?  
Evidentemente no. 

Rispondi in modo confuso, mentre l'altro lo trascina verso la propria auto.  
“Vedi di restare sveglio almeno finché non arriviamo in ospedale.” Gli ordina, mettendolo sul sedile ed allacciandogli la cintura. Il suo corpo è così caldo che, quando sente che si sta allontanando, Stiles ci si aggrappa disperatamente, come una fangirl che finalmente riesce a sfiorare un millimetro di pelle – un polso, un dito – del suo idolo e non ha nessuna intenzione di mollare la presa. Non sa esattamente perché gli sia venuta in mente una tale metafora, ma stiamo parlando del fisico di Derek Hale che qualche delirio ormonale e psichico lo causa perciò è tutto nella norma. Già.  
A parte il freddo. E le macchie di sangue sulla sua maglietta. Ed il sangue rappreso sul suo torace o le ferite che potrebbero starsi infettando in questo istante, perché chissà cos'altro hanno graffiato quegli artigli prima di conficcarsi nella sua carne. Preferisce non saperlo, davvero.  
“Posso provarci. Ma non ti prometto nulla.” Concede, scrollando le spalle. In fondo che c'è di male se s'appisola per un minuto, eh?  
Derek neanche lo noterà. Solo un attimo. Un secondo. Giusto il tempo di -


	6. Don't desert me in here, it's so dark...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Freddo"  
> Fandom: "Rise of the guardians" (Le Cinque Leggende)

È passato ormai così tanto tempo che ha dimenticato cosa sia o come faccia sentire. Ha addirittura chiesto agli altri Guardiani di descriverglielo, ma nessuno – neppure Bunnymund che ha sempre parecchio da dire sull'argomento – l'ha saputo fare in modo soddisfacente. Sa che fa rizzare il pelo folto del canguro, sa che intirizzisce le ali di Toothiana e delle sue aiutanti. S'accorge che North a malapena lo sente, indaffarato com'è a prepararsi al prossimo Natale. D'aiuto devono essergli anche la vodka ed i vestiti pesanti, senz'altro. 

Eppure, quando ritorna lo riconosce subito. Esattamente come trecento anni fa, aghi si infilano nella sua pelle, prima uno per uno e poi all'improvviso tutti assieme. Lentamente perde la sensibilità delle mani e dei piedi, quasi pentendosi di non aver accettato quegli assurdi calzari che gli avevano offerto gli elfi tempo fa.  
Chiede spiegazioni a Manny, ma come al solito non riceve alcuna riposta.  
Non è una minaccia, quindi. Ciò nonostante c'è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nell'insopprimibile desiderio di rintanarsi sotto le coperte e non uscirne mai più. Magari in compagnia di un certo individuo dall'accento australiano.

La cui voce è così simile a quella che lo sta chiamando, chiedendogli disperatamente di svegliarsi. Ma non c'è pelliccia, è una mano umana e callosa. Lo sente allontanarsi, e poi una coperta si posa sul suo corpo.  
“Sembravi avere freddo.” Spiega. Si siede di nuovo, restando in silenzio finché Jack non riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti a lungo da focalizzare la persona davanti a lui. È un uomo sulla trentina, abbronzato e con il tipico fisico da surfista. Non che Jack ne abbia visti molti, di surfisti. Detesta l'estate, il caldo appiccicaticcio e le spiagge. Non ha nulla contro il mare, l'oceano o le onde, invece.  
Ha un viso conosciuto, questo tizio, a cui però non riesce ad associare a nessun nome. 

“Jack? Sono io. Aster.”

No, no. Non è possibile, davvero. Tutto questo non ha senso.  
Dove diavolo è finito? Se si tratta di un sogno, perché non riesce a svegliarsi?  
Se è un'altra realtà, come ritornare a quella che conosce?  
Per quale ragione ora si trova in ospedale?  
Ha come l'impressione che non avrà le sue risposte tanto presto.


	7. I've got you under my skin

Sebbene sia passato qualche giorno da quando si è svegliato, ancora fatica a farci l’abitudine.  
Non alle voci, che son rimaste le stesse. Bonaria e tonante quella di North – che qui si fa chiamare “Nick” – acuta e vivace come il cinguettio di un uccellino quella di Thiana, profonda e ruvida quella di Aster. Non che quest’ultimo sia particolarmente loquace, però si fa sentire quando si tratta di lamentarsi di tutti i guai che Jack _Testadicazzo_ Frost gli ha fatto passare. Con una luce negli occhi ed un calore nel tono che, tuttavia, tradisce l’affetto che li lega.

Non sono neanche i modi di fare a sorprenderlo. Dopotutto, sono rimasti molto simili a quelli che conosceva. Thiana, che fa l’odontoiatra, ha sempre qualche nuova storia sui suoi adorabili piccoli pazienti ed i loro straordinari dentini da raccontarti. Ti aggiorna costantemente sulle sue sorelle minori, le sue preziosissime aiutanti, che non vedono l’ora di riabbracciare il loro idolo dal sorriso sfavillante.  
Quand’è nel pieno del suo racconto, inizia a camminare a grandi falcate per la stanza – incapace di star ferma; gli ricorda un canarino in una gabbia – e non manca di menzionare ogni singolo dettaglio affinché Jack riesca a rivivere vividamente quei ricordi.   
Nick sembra rude, ma in realtà è un pezzo di pane. Gli unici in grado di farlo arrabbiare, a quanto pare, sono i dipendenti del suo negozio. Non tanto la manovalanza, perché sono artigiani ed artisti dal talento ineguagliabile, quanto quei nanetti che si dovrebbero occupare del controllo della qualità e di organizzargli le spedizioni dei giocattoli prodotti. Oltre che della consegna, si fa carico personalmente di ideare nuovi articoli con cui i ragazzi possano venire a divertirsi – no, non gli spiace che più che un negozio la prendano per una ludoteca – ed esegue lavori su commissione, se gli si manda una letterina con la propria richiesta.  
Aster è quel tipo di persona con cui è difficile entrare in confidenza, poiché tende a star dietro ai suoi mille impegni piuttosto che alle persone. La pittura, la fotografia, il lavoro in uno studio veterinario, perfino i conigli hanno la precedenza, per lui, rispetto agli altri esseri umani. A meno che non facciano parte della ristretta cerchia dei suoi amici, della quale Jack può sentirsi orgoglioso di fare parte. Per loro c’è sempre. A costo di trascurare tutto il resto.

No, non è niente di tutto questo a fargli posporre la ricerca di Sandy, il grande assente. Non vuole la conferma che questo sia un sogno, non vuole svegliarsi. Non ancora.  
È la pelle. Esatto. Non avrebbe mai creduto che miseri strati di epidermide e derma potessero affascinarlo a tal punto, tanto da rimandare il suo ritorno a casa.  
È curioso di sapere come sia avere la pelle di Aster contro la propria, che sapore abbia, e se quella di Thiana sia morbida come sembra.   
Anche la sua, di pelle, è fonte di inaspettate scoperte e quesiti degni di essere investigati. Cioè: ha dei lividi, ha delle ferite. Parliamone. Non è più quella corazza impenetrabile, rimasta immutata per più di trecento anni.   
Sente il freddo ed il caldo, ora. Il dolore di venir trapassato dagli aghi (con Aster che guarda in cagnesco le infermiere) ed il piacere di una carezza lungo il collo o di un bacio sulla fonte.

Perché rinunciarvi?  
Deve tornare dalle persone che lo stanno aspettando – sempre che questo non sia l’Aldilà, però spera che non sia così – ma potrebbe darsi che qui il tempo passi diversamente, in fondo.  
Sarebbe poi così crudele farli attendere ancora un po’?


	8. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Maschera"

La prima maschera che indossa non è una di quelle che si mettono per Carnevale. Non ricorda di essersi mai mascherato, nella sua infanzia – per qualche motivo né alla mamma né ad Ellen piaceva che si travestisse da poliziotto, e ne nascevano dei litigi che gli toglievano sempre la voglia di andare alle feste o alle sfilate - anche se poi ha ampiamente rimediato crescendo. Ricorda giusto una volta a Venezia…  
La prima maschera che indossa, che viene costretto a mettersi sul volto dagli agenti della squadra protezione testimoni, è quella di Danny Brooks. Ha solo tre anni; lo prende come un gioco. Lo lasceranno tornare ad essere Neal Bennett quando avrà vinto, no? Come premio gli restituiranno anche papà.   
Ma non gli spiegano le regole. Non gli dicono nulla, se non che suo padre non tornerà e che d’ora in poi deve dimenticarsi di Neal ed essere Danny. 

Nel corso degli anni, perciò, s’impegna a creare questo nuovo personaggio. Ci si identifica a tal punto che non saprebbe neanche più dire se effettivamente “Neal” sia il suo vero nome.   
Danny non è un ragazzo modello. Trascurato dalla madre, viziato da Ellen, preferisce andare a guadagnarsi nelle bische clandestine i soldi per tornare a Washington ed iscriversi all'accademia. È un controsenso, lo ammette, che ottenga illegalmente i fondi per seguire le orme di suo padre e diventare poliziotto ma a Danny piace essere contraddittorio.   
La maschera cade quando compie diciotto anni, quando gli viene rivelato che il suo eroe era in realtà uno sbirro corrotto. Che forse aveva addirittura ucciso un suo collega. Danny Brooks, lo scapestrato che aspettava di essere rimesso in riga alla scuola di polizia – che poi chissà, le sue abilità al biliardo e al poker avrebbero sempre potuto tornare utili in qualche operazione sotto copertura – è andato perduto ormai. Non desidera nemmeno addossarsi il marchio d’infamia di condividere il cognome con un venduto, o peggio con un assassino.  
I soldi che aveva messo da parte vengono utilizzati per creare la sua nuova identità, la maschera destinata a diventare la più nota tra le innumerevoli che accumula negli anni all'interno del suo campionario: Neal Caffrey.

Non lascia mai che gli scivoli via dal volto, che s’intraveda chi è realmente, eppure qualcuno riesce a scorgerne più volte un frammento. Pezzo per pezzo, ricostruisce la sua storia. Naturalmente non sa chi si sia stato prima dei diciott'anni, quei file sono secretati, ma non ha molta importanza.  
Riesce ad intuire i suoi pensieri ancor prima che li formuli, Mozzie. Anticipa le sue mosse, non si fa mai trovare impreparato e sa che sta mentendo senza nemmeno ascoltare l’ennesima bugia che gli sta rifilando, Peter.   
Da quando lavora per l’FBI, poi, perfino Jones e Diana riescono a sfilargliela di tanto in tanto.  
Con Alex c’era il comune, tacito, accordo di tenersela addosso entrambi mentre Sara… Oh, Sara credeva di avergliela tolta e quando ha scoperto che così non era se n’è andata. Non la biasima, per carità.  
Dopotutto, l’ha aiutato nel momento del bisogno anche se non gli doveva nulla. Anche se ha avuto la conferma che aveva sempre mentito, riguardo al Raffaello.  
Meglio che sia andata così, che abbia rinunciato, piuttosto che trascinarsi in una storia in cui magari avrebbe cercato di levargli la maschera di dosso con la forza e mettergliene un’altra disegnata da lei, una che s’accordasse con l’idea che aveva di Neal Caffrey.  
C’è chi gliene porge una nuova, sotto forma di una bugia che sa già che non sarà creduta. È una maschera di pessima fattura, che sembra dire a chi la vedrà “Oh, ma lo so che tu sai benissimo l’inganno che si cela in ogni mio gesto ed ogni mia parola. Fingo di fare lo sforzo di nasconderlo dal mio volto, giusto per stuzzicarti e per spregio alla tua buona fede.”

È stanco di tutta questa farsa, ma non conosce altro.   
Perciò continua a recitare la parte di Caffrey sperando che, risolte le questioni con i Flynn, suo padre possa ridargli un’identità perduta. Una faccia in cui possa riconoscersi, guardandosi allo specchio.  
Verrà ferito, tradito e deluso ancora una volta? Probabile. Se James ha sposato una donna capace di dimenticarsi di avere un figlio – quant'è che non la sente? Più di dodici anni. E non è che **lui** non c’abbia provato – è possibile che non sia poi tanto meglio di lei.  
Nonostante ciò, è l’unica via che riesce a vedere per scendere dal palcoscenico senza che le sue innumerevoli “vite” rubate lo ricaccino a forza sotto i riflettori non appena fa un passo verso le quinte.

Vale la pena di fare un tentativo.  
Per Peter. Per Mozzie. Per Ellen e June, per tutti coloro che gli hanno dimostrato che la persona sotto la maschera è degna di essere apprezzata per quella che è, non per quella che vuol far credere di essere.  
Deve farlo. Per loro, ma soprattutto per se stesso.


	9. Fresh Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "supernatural!AU"

“Harvey.” 

Niente di meglio per iniziare la propria giornata lavorativa del trovarsi il capo seduto sul divano del tuo ufficio, specie se nessuno ti ha avvisato.

‘Donna.’ L’interpellato rimproverò la propria assistente con uno sguardo, pur sapendo che avrebbe potuto far ben poco per fermare Jessica o rendergli nota la sua inaspettata visita. D’altra parte, scaricare la sua frustrazione su qualcun altro era rilassante. Gli dispiaceva che si riversasse sempre su di lei, certo, ma non è che avesse alternative. Se avere un nuovo capro espiatorio significava aver a che fare con i nuovi arrivati – macchiette terrorizzate dal potere, che mendicavano una goccia di sangue, poco più che ghoul – ci rinunciava più che volentieri.

“Non addossarle colpe che non ha. Non sono tenuta a prendere appuntamento per vederti.”   
E nemmeno a chiedergli il permesso per mettersi comoda, a quanto pare.

"Gradisci qualcosa da bere?" Le domandò, con una punta di sarcasmo. 

"Non sono qui per i convenevoli.” Rispose, sbrigativa, scoccandogli uno sguardo di fuoco.

"Per cosa, allora? Non dissanguo abbastanza i nostri avversari?" Chiese, quasi incredulo. 

"Sai bene che non è questo il problema. Gradirei fossi meno plateale, ma i risultati li porti e non posso lamentarmi. Ma ti **serve** un sottoposto. Non uno qualunque, non il primo che trovi per la strada, possibilmente. Per questo mi sono permessa di preparare una rosa di candidati, tra i laureati ad Harvard che hanno deciso a entrare a far parte del nostro esclusivo circolo.” Indicò la pila di fascicoli appoggiati sulla sua scrivania. Tutti curriculum che sarebbero presto andati al macero, per quanto lo riguardava.

“Non mi **serve** nessuno, Jessica. Cosa ti fa pensare che…” Scrollò le spalle, esasperato. Non era la prima volta che facevano questo discorso: lui non si sarebbe addossato un peso morto, non avrebbe fatto da babysitter ad uno sbarbatello che ancora stava cambiando la dentatura. Uno che ancora credeva che essere uno di loro implicasse il rinunciare ad uscire alla luce del sole ed diventare delle sanguisughe. Peggio ancora se era un’idealista convinto di cambiare il mondo combattendo cause perse. C’era chi era convinto che lo studio legale Pearson-Hardman fosse una copertura, e c’era chi effettivamente l’aveva usato come tale (tipo quello sporco traditore di Daniel), ma in realtà lì dentro tutti prendevano sul serio i loro obblighi verso i clienti. Il loro lavoro come avvocati non era farsa. Ed Harvey non avrebbe permesso che lo diventasse. Non era cauto far entrare nuove leve, non adesso che erano vulnerabili… Certo capiva il punto di vista di Jessica, il voler fingere che l’allontanamento di Hardman non avesse cambiato le carte in tavola. L’importanza di dare l’impressione che fossero forti e saldi come prima. Gli sfuggiva, forse per capriccio, perché implicasse un reclutamento. “… ho già Donna, andiamo.”

“Harvey, mi duole ricordarti quanto le apparenze contino nella nostra società.” Il riferimento alle vicende di suo padre non era voluto, ma non per questo meno doloroso. Un vero colpo basso. “O quanto le vecchie tradizioni siano dure a morire. Confesso che, personalmente, invidio quanto avete tu e Donna ma non da tutti è così ben visto. Alimenta i dubbi sulla tua autorità, sulle tue capacità di prendere il comando in mia assenza. Il fatto che debba spiegartelo mi fa quasi temere che abbiano ragione.” Insistette, alzandosi per scegliere un fascicolo dal mucchio e porgerglielo.

“Quasi, mh?” Sorrise, scorrendo distrattamente il mediocre CV di un Signor Nessuno che non avrebbe mai assunto. ‘Devono vedere che non temiamo che s’infiltri una spia, perché non abbiamo niente da nascondere. Che siamo accorti nello scegliere chi far entrare nelle nostre fila.’ Ovvio: non c’era nemmeno bisogno che lo dicesse, ma forse ripetendoselo si sarebbe convinto della necessità di avere un sottoposto. Forse.

“Già. Tendo a sopravvalutarti. Terrai i colloqui questa settimana e conto di avere un nuovo acquisto entro lunedì prossimo, siamo intesi?”   
Non c’erano dubbi: si trattava di un ordine. Rifiutarsi sarebbe stata una grave insubordinazione, che gli avrebbe causato più problemi che assecondare la suddetta richiesta.

E fu così che, durante il primo pomeriggio di colloqui – senza aver nemmeno incontrato uno degli effettivi candidati – si ritrovò tra i piedi Mike Ross. L’unico, tra i presenti, ad essere lì per puro caso. Quasi fosse stato il destino, a condurcelo. A fargli scegliere proprio le stanze in cui si stavano tenendo le selezioni per nascondersi dai suoi inseguitori e, una volta capito dov’era finito, a convincerlo a restare. Pensando che ormai era lì, quindi tanto valeva stare a vedere se davvero un misero pezzo di carta rendeva quei tizi inamidati migliori di lui.

Mike Ross. La personificazione di tutto ciò che voleva accuratamente evitare, ma al tempo stesso un giovane dalla mente brillante che sotto la giusta influenza avrebbe potuto fare grandi cose. Lungi da lui abbandonarsi al filantropismo, ma qualcuno in grado di sorprenderlo sarebbe stato un ottimo acquisto per lo studio. Tutto qui. Più o meno. Addomesticarlo, specie facendo leva sul fatto che non aveva una laurea, sarebbe stato piuttosto semplice. Addestrarlo ed allo stesso tempo tenere segreto a Jessica che aveva optato effettivamente per il primo che passava, che nemmeno possedeva i requisiti per esercitare la professione, figuriamoci lavorare da loro… Sì era una sfida molto stimolante.  
Quando lo sentì dire che sarebbe il miglior avvocato di New York – magari tra mezzo secolo, se saprà tirare fuori i denti, oltre alle belle promesse – e che avrebbe dato la sua vita per avere un’occasione e dimostrarglielo, Harvey lo assecondò.  
Piantò la siringa nella giugulare e lo uccise.  
Spezzargli si rivelò più piacevole del previsto, l’ondata di terrore che gli si riversò addosso era inebriante e purtroppo irrepetibile. A meno di non voler abbandonare la civiltà per diventare uno ‘squartatore’, o farsi altri sottoposti.

Entrambe prospettive tutt’altro che allettanti, che non rientravano neanche lontanamente nei suoi piani.  
Be’, ora non restava altro che aspettare che il bell’addormentato si svegliasse ed informarlo di aver ottenuto il posto. Al simbolico costo della perdita dell’umanità.  
Se avesse avuto da ridire, sempre che fosse sopravvissuto alla transizione, se ne sarebbe liberato una volta per tutte. La sua assicurazione sulla vita avrebbe coperto i costi dell’ospizio della nonnina, Trevor era il tipo d’amico che si sarebbe accorto della sua scomparsa magari nel giro di qualche mese ed avrebbe semplicemente scrollato le spalle. Jenny lo avrebbe pianto quei cinque minuti, ma non si sarebbe certo scomodata a cercarlo.  
Nessun problema, insomma, a parte quello di dover ripetere questa farsa dei colloqui. Francamente, Harvey, preferiva evitarlo. Donna era sicura lo rassicurò che il ragazzo non avrebbe dato particolari grattacapi. Non sotto quel punto di vista, almeno.

Donna aveva ragione. Come sempre, d’altronde.  
Mike, superato lo shock iniziale ed accantonate tutte le proprie credenze folkloristiche sulla specie, prese bene il fatto di essere diventato un vampiro. Fin troppo.

“No, non puoi regalare la vita eterna pure a tua nonna, Mike. Non funziona, così.” Gli disse, a mo’ di saluto, quando si presentò per la prima volta nel suo ufficio.

“Co-… Io non… Ehi! Questa è violazione della privacy, non puoi leggermi nel pensiero!” Protestò, punto sul vivo. 

“Non sono io che leggo, sei tu che proietti.” Lo informò Harvey, per nulla turbato dalle sue accuse.

“Sì, certo. Allora.. Quale sarà il mio primo caso?”


	10. Liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "grande"

Non tutti hanno un punto di rottura.   
C'è chi sarebbe in grado di sopravvivere a qualsiasi cosa, rimanendo sostanzialmente la stessa persona perché, in fondo, ha sempre investito soltanto su se stesso. Non si è legato ad altri, nemmeno coloro che l'hanno cresciuto o che l'hanno accompagnato fino all'età adulta. Ciò non implica che la felicità gli sia sconosciuta, anzi. Se l'è goduta finché è durata ed una volta persa non c'ha pianto troppo sopra. Beato, invidiabile, individuo. Chissà se esiste veramente. 

Loro due non sono così. Magari lo fossero. Sarebbe tutto più facile.   
Vorrebbero esserlo, si convincono di poter diventare tanto distaccati ed imperturbabili. Ci provano e magari il loro tentativo va a buon fine per un po', ma nel lungo periodo inesorabilmente fallisce.  
Il perché lo sanno entrambi. Sono sufficienti uno sguardo, qualche frase accennata e lo ricordano: il loro punto di rottura ce l'hanno di fronte. C'è un dolore troppo grande da sopportare, un'assenza inaccettabile ed incolmabile. Si strapperebbero da soli il cuore, piuttosto. Rinuncerebbero per sempre alla loro umanità, non ci sarebbe più nulla per cui varrebbe la pena continuare a portare una tale maledizione. Nemmeno il _suo_ amore sarebbe abbastanza.  
Hanno tirato avanti per quasi due secoli senza di lei, in fondo.   
E Stefan può disapprovare quanto vuole la scelta del fratello, ma mentirebbe sostenendo che nei suoi panni avrebbe agito diversamente. O che, messo nelle stesse condizioni di Elena, non sarebbe tornato volentieri a vestire i panni di quella creatura senza sentimenti che Klaus l'aveva costretto ad essere per qualche mese.

Alcuni potrebbero sostenere che non abbia senso, ricordare loro tutte le volte che hanno dichiarato di desiderare che l'altro fosse morto e sepolto. Sono state parecchie, lo ammettono.   
Queste persone, però, dimenticherebbero un dettaglio importante delle minacce che amano scambiarsi. Il ruolo del carnefice non lo lascerebbero a nessun altro. Non a streghe, non a cacciatori, licantropi, vampiri millenari o altre immortali creature.  
C'è soltanto uno squilibrato narcisista a cui è concesso ammazzare Stefan, è quello è Damon. C'è soltanto uno psicolabile bacchettone che può permettersi di liberare il mondo da Damon – ottenendo da quasi tutti, probabilmente, eterna gratitudine – ed è Stefan.  
Altre alternative sono inconcepibili. Perché alla fine, le loro, sono soltanto parole al vento.  
Possono esserci state occasioni in cui ci sono andati molto vicini, in cui i loro propositi fratricidi si sono quasi realizzati. Tuttavia, non sono mai riusciti ad andare fino in fondo.  
Si sarebbero persi, annientando l'unica costante che li definiva. Nell'amore o nell'odio sono legati, indissolubilmente.

Per questo Stefan può capire, e forse perfino perdonare, Rebekah.  
Per questo Damon può capire, ma non per questo tollerare, Klaus. 

Per questo né l'uno né l'altro ha idea di come aiutare Elena, ora che non ha più una famiglia.   
È qualcosa di infinitamente più grande di loro; perciò è meglio rimandare e raccontarsi che la loro presenza al suo fianco possa aiutarla in qualche modo. Magari non adesso, ma in futuro...   
Non è difficile: nel mentire a se stessi, in fondo, sono sempre stati dei maestri.


	11. No regrets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "grande"

Lo sapeva che sceglierlo sarebbe stato rischioso, che era praticamente un terno al lotto con larghi margini di risultati catastrofici. Aveva optato per lui anche per quella ragione, dopotutto. Una puntata sul candidato più improbabile si sarebbe rivelata una scommessa vincente, sia per lui sia per lo studio.

Ad una settimana dall'assunzione, però, Harvey ha la conferma ai suoi timori: Mike Ross è tanto promettente quanto snervante. Tanto ingegnoso nel trovare il cavillo perfetto che consentisse loro di ottenere un vantaggio sugli avversari, quanto ingenuo nei modi di porsi con cliente o durante le deposizioni. Se fa un passo avanti, puntualmente ne seguono due all'indietro.  
Almeno sembra non discutere troppo i suoi ordini, e questo sembra aver tranquillizzato Jessica.  
Lei, che ha voluto Harvey e lo ha promosso nonostante le forti perplessità di Daniel, ha preferito esimersi dall'esprimere un giudizio sul suo primo – ed ultimo; davvero – sottoposto. Saranno i risultati a parlare, dice. Risultati che, per ora, sembrano premiare la sua scelta.  
Gradirebbe, però, non dover lavorare il doppio per rimediare ai passi falsi di Mike. Non dover occupare quel poco tempo libero che si concede per allontanarlo dalle cattive compagnie. Non è mica suo padre, in fondo. Eppure l'accorrere in suo aiuto sembra essere una costante, che lui accetta di buon grado se l'alternativa è il non agire e restare a guardare mentre quell'idiota si distrugge con le sue mani.

Ora capisce cosa intendeva Jessica quando metteva in dubbio il suo legame con Donna. Con lei è diverso; Donna è perfettamente indipendente e lo è sempre stata. Non gli dà ragioni di preoccuparsi per lei, anzi. Spesso è lei a non essere del tutto tranquilla, benché abbia piena fiducia nelle sue capacità e sappia che c'è ben poco che possa scalfire Harvey Specter.  
Mike invece... È una grandissima seccatura, ecco cos'è. Almeno fosse valido come vampiro. No, nemmeno quello. Per carità, non è uno psicopatico sanguinario – talvolta ne capitano e deve riconoscere che Louis se ne sa liberare con invidiabile maestria, senza mai sporcasi le mani o mettere in cattiva luce la Pearson&Hardman - ma tende ad avere picchi di pateticità degni di Edward Cullen.  


Prendiamo questo preciso istante, ad esempio. È entrato trafelato nel suo ufficio, per informarlo di avere una coscienza.  
"Non voglio uccidere nessuno, Harvey." Una dichiarazione sconvolgente. Perché non era in prima pagina sul New York Times?  
"Nemmeno Louis? Buon per te. Vuoi che ti scriva una lettera di raccomandazione per il Circolo dei vegetariani? Scusami ma c'è chi dovrebbe lavorare per rimediare ai **tuoi** errori."  
“Ancora con questa storia? Se m'informassi prima della nostra strategia, magari, eviterei di farli. Avanti, come potevo sapere che avrebbero tirato fuori... ” Si blocca, conscio che non sta affatto migliorando la sua posizione. “... comunque non sviare la questione, per favore. Hai il **dovere** di rispondermi, di guidarmi, dannazione! Da grandi poteri...”  
“Prova a finire quella frase e ti licenzio. E vedi di calmarti: nessuno ti ha chiesto di ammazzare gente né la tua natura lo richiede.”  
“No?”  
“Non saresti già morto di fame, altrimenti?”  
“In effetti...”  


“Ecco, appunto.”


	12. Just tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "fisso"

La fa facile, Harvey.  
Lui, però, chissà da quanti anni è sul campo. Potrebbero essere ben più di un secolo, da quanto ne so. Non mi dice niente riguardo a se stesso. Be’, potremmo dire che non mi dice niente in generale e si aspetta che io c’arrivi per intuito.  
Posso concedergli che, riflettendoci un po’ su, a certe conclusioni ci sarei potuto arrivare anche io invece di affidarmi al mio istinto. Lo stesso istinto per cui farsi pagare per passare gli esami universitari al posto di qualcun altro era un’idea straordinaria: avrei già dovuto imparare a diffidarne, lo so. Più semplice a dirsi, che a farsi.  
In ogni caso, il punto è che farebbe prima a darmi qualche dritta cosicché io sappia come comportarmi. Lo dico anche per lui, eh. Magari come non-morto si risparmierà un’ulcera – anche se non saprei dirlo con certezza, non ho ancora provato ad autoinfliggermi ferite per appurare se possiedo speciali poteri di guarigione, né intendo farlo – ma un esaurimento nervoso non è poi così improbabile. Specie se continua a starmi con il fiato sul collo e a voler controllare ogni minimo dettaglio della mia esistenza, inclusa la gente con cui esco.  
D’accordo, Trevor mi ha messo più volte nei casini ma rimane il mio migliore amico. A cui non ruberò la ragazza, specie da quando ho visto che qui c’è una valida sostituta. E dagli sguardi che ci scambiamo, in biblioteca o lungo i corridoi, direi che anche io non le sono del tutto indifferente.   
Lei, però, sostiene non sia una buona idea. Siamo colleghi, ed anche se lei non è esattamente un avvocato (‘beh’, vorrei poterle dire ‘non lo sono nemmeno io’) lavoriamo comunque fianco a fianco il che renderebbe sgradevole un’eventuale futura rottura. Meglio non iniziare nemmeno ad uscire insieme, insomma. Sono deciso a persuaderla del contrario, che ne vale la pena ma… ma prima dovrei far luce su un paio di questioni, ecco.

Chiodi fissi, domande a cui non riesco a trovare una risposta nonostante resti sveglio tutta la notte ad interrogarmi.   
Ad esempio: perché Harvey mi lancia un’occhiataccia ogni qual volta menziono Rachel? Perché diavolo ciò mi ferisce? Manco avessi bisogno dell’approvazione di un uomo che conosco appena, che mi ha ammazzato – avevo detto, in effetti, che ero disposto a dare la vita per ottenere questo posto, ma potevo certo aspettarmi che mi prendesse in parola! – e che mi tratta come l’ultimo dei coglioni, incapace di scegliere la giusta strategia per arrivare ai nostri comuni scopi. Indegno di ricevere perfino le informazioni più basilari, necessarie alla sopravvivenza.

Non so se sia normale che io non abbia più mandato giù nulla dal nostro primo colloquio e ciò nonostante non senta né i morsi della fame né alcun accenno di sete. O che non abbia chiuso occhio, in mancanza di stanchezza e sonno. Non so niente di niente ed è una situazione ridicola, no?  
È venuta l’ora di prendere il coraggio a due mani e porgli tutti i miei dubbi. In fondo me le merito, delle risposte. Dopo l’iniziale shock ho il lato positivo di quello che aveva fatto, ho cominciato a considerarlo come il dono che in effetti è. Alcuni potrebbero non essere d’accordo e li capirei; io riesco solo a pensare che almeno non ho più da preoccuparmi di poter venire ucciso da un ubriacone al volante. Ed un giorno riuscirò anche a convincere Harvey a spiegarmi come funziona la transizione e farò diventare quelli che amo esattamente come me, in modo da non dover più provare la sofferenza di perderli. Li avrò per sempre al mio fianco.

Un giorno riuscirò a farmelo confessare, il segreto. Se non da lui da Donna, che sicuramente lo sa. O Louis, che ha uno stuolo di sottoposti e si sbottona facilmente se lo si attacca con una mirata adulazione. Jessica mi fa un po’ paura, quindi eviterei. Vorrei accelerare i tempi, per essere in grado di salvare anche la nonna ma esula dalle miei possibilità attuali e non sono neanche così sicuro che lei accetterebbe di rinunciare alla sua umanità… Per cui, sì, ecco. Sono entrato trafelato nell’ufficio di Harvey ed ho un vuoto nella testa, per cui inizio con l’informarlo che io non ammazzerò mai nessuno. Sia chiaro.   
Già m’aspettavo che avrebbe inarcato un sopracciglio, che si sarebbe appena trattenuto dallo scrollare le spalle giusto perché gli costa troppa fatica e nessun guadagno e che avrebbe cercato di sviare deridendo la mia dichiarazione.  
A sorprendermi, facendomi pure un po’ vergognare della mia ingenuità, è il suo sottolineare l’ovvio quando mi fa notare che sarei già morto di fame se la nostra natura ci richiedesse di uccidere la gente.   
“In effetti…” Sono costretto ad ammettere.  
“Ecco, appunto.” Il suo tono sottintende un ‘ora che mi hai fatto sprecare cinque preziosissimi minuti che potevo utilizzare per appallottolare gli inutili documenti che m’hai portato in ritardo per il caso TalDeiTali e cercare di far canestro nel cestino, be’, sei pregato di sparire’.  
Io, però, da qui non ho intenzione di muovermi.  
“Però potrebbe essere una condizione temporanea. Non è naturale che io non abbia il benché minimo impulso a nutrirmi, a dormire o… E se poi, d’improvviso, diventassi un sanguinario omicida che quando non va in giro a sgozzare innocenti dorme fino al calare del sole?”   
Harvey mi guarda come se mi fosse cresciuta una seconda testa. Si passa una mano sul volto, molto vicino all’esasperazione. Ah, lui è esasperato! Io che devo tirargli fuori delle spiegazioni con le tenaglie, invece, me la passo molto meglio.  
“Forse farei prima a sottovalutare la tua intelligenza e fornirti un manuale d’istruzioni.” Un vero peccato che non ce ne sia uno a portata di mano, eh? “C’è chi di noi è diventato un feroce assassino, non lo nego, ma è stata una sua scelta. Non s’è svegliato un giorno ed è stato costretto ad agire da una forza esterna. Si è semplicemente scoperto in grado di poterlo fare, gli è piaciuto e non ha smesso. Quindi non parlarne come se esulasse dalle tue volontà. Non sarai più umano, ma una tua personalità ce l’hai ancora, no? Ed un cervello con cui ragionare, anche se inizio a dubitarne.” Mi sento leggermente rassicurato, ma ancora non capisco com’è che sono sopravvivo non nutrendomi.  
“È perché sei ancorato alla folkloristica convinzione che ci nutriamo soltanto addentando carotidi, Mike.” Mi risponde, senza che io nemmeno debba porgli a voce altra la domanda. Non protesto per l’invasione nella mia testa, ormai sono cosciente che è fiato sprecato. “Che se non dissanguiamo una vittima – e ci sarebbe da discutere sulla parola ‘vittima’, perché il più sono convintissimi volontari – non possiamo ritenerci sazi e soddisfatti. Primo: ci siamo evoluti nel corso dei millenni, le vene non sono più l’unica cosa che siamo in grado di svuotare. Esattamente come siamo capaci di camminare alla luce del sole, nonostante ci indebolisca. Secondo: se rendere la gente apatica ed incapace di godersi la vita perché gliene hai tolto la voglia non t’aggrada, ma ti consiglierei di pensarci bene perché hai un talento innato nel farlo, puoi ripiegare sulle sacche trasfusionali. E prima che tu venga un'altra volta qui, dicendomi ‘Harvey, ho contato così tante pecore che ormai vorrei ammazzarle tutte e farmici un maglione, altro che dormire’: sei morto, i tuoi bioritmi non sono quelli di un mese fa. Il sonno arriverà, prima o poi. Per il resto, e tu sai perfettamente a cosa mi riferisco, non ho niente da dirti. Non credo neanche costituisca un problema, quindi sei pregato di tornartene a lavorare.”  
Obbedisco, trascinandomi svogliatamente verso la mia scrivania e rimuginando su quanto mi è stato detto. Okay, potrei forse avere le idee un po’ più chiare.  
Ma se pensa che sia finita qui, che non andrò di nuovo nel suo ufficio a pretendere spiegazioni – ora non so bene su cosa, ma datemi un giorno e troverò nuovi interrogativi da sottoporgli – si sbaglia di grosso.  
La prossima volta potrei chiedergli il perché di tanta ostilità verso Rachel e Jenny. Non è che una di loro è un mannaro? Perché dopo averlo accusato di essere un ‘lupo solitario’ ed aver sentito il gelo calare nella stanza, ho intuito che la reciproca antipatia non fa parte soltanto delle leggende… Non mi stupirei. Non troppo, almeno.  
Ma posso aspettare. Fino a lunedì.


	13. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "momento"

Non ti sei mai illusa che potesse durare, che voi due poteste avere un futuro costellato di continui e fugaci incontri finché non vi foste stancati di scappare. Che poi vi sarete veramente stabiliti a Worchester ed avreste messo su famiglia. Hai vissuto ogni attimo come se fosse l’ultimo, ben sapendo che lui avrebbe potuto dileguarsi guardarsi indietro e dirti addio.  
Eppure, per un momento, quasi ci hai ripensato.   
Quasi ci hai creduto, di poter stare a fianco di _questo_ Neal. 

Rinunciando all'occasione di una vita, ad un lavoro che avrebbe potuto rivelarsi una noia mortale, per mordaci ed eccitanti avventure. Lasciando perdere ogni pretesa di volerlo cambiare, per tenersi solo la parte migliore di lui. Poco più di un istante, il tempo necessario per la sua proposta – dannazione quant'erano reali le sue parole; fin troppo per essere una farsa – ed il tuo sì. Poi sei ritornata con i piedi per terra. Quale sarebbe stato l’epilogo lo sapevi fin dall'inizio; inutile dar adito a sciocche fantasie.   
Allora perché hai gli occhi velati di lacrime, perché te lo vorresti tener stretto e non lasciarlo più andare?

Perché sei una stupida, Sara Ellis, ed ‘un momento’ ha smesso di essere abbastanza.


	14. Non è ancora il momento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "momento"

A distanza di ormai un secolo, o forse anche di più, ricorda precisamente quell'istante.  
L’attimo in cui, inesorabile, si è compiuto il loro destino e si sono trovati ad affrontarsi.

“Perché dobbiamo essere nemici?” vorrebbe chiedere a Madara, ma teme di sapere già la risposta.  
“Perché è ciò per cui Izuna ha dato la sua vita.” Direbbe, sbrigativo. Non hanno più alcun valore il loro sogno di costruire un mondo meno sanguinario, in cui i bambini non siano obbligati a combattere.

Non è facile, è l’ultima persona contro cui vorrebbe scontrarsi. Eppure non c’è altra scelta, per salvare Konoha, Infatti, nonostante tutti celebrino la sua forza ed infinita saggezza, non ha trovato alternative. Non è in grado di persuadere il suo migliore amico a desistere. In fondo sa che se fosse stato nei suoi panni, se si fosse trattato di Tobirama, probabilmente non si fermerebbe davanti a nulla pur di avere la propria vendetta.   
Può, se non altro, sperare di non sopravvivergli. Pregare affinché un giorno nasca, nella casata degli Uchiha, qualcuno che ami tanto il villaggio da mettere da parti vecchi rancori.  
Perché Konoha ha bisogno di entrambi, Senju ed Uchiha. E li avrà, ma non oggi.  
Non è ancora il momento.


	15. Una scomoda verità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "momento"

“Aspetta un momento.” 

Jamie le aveva raccontato quella storia almeno un milione di volte e Sophie non l’aveva mai interrotto. Fino a stasera. Segno che stava crescendo, ormai. Maledizione.  
“Che c’è?” Sibilò, indispettito. Era giusto arrivato all’attimo in cui aveva salvato il mondo, dicendo coraggiosamente ‘Io credo in te, ma non mi fai più paura.’  
Doveva proprio fermarlo sul più bello? Guastafeste.

“Nessuno di voi ha pensato di **aiutare** Pitch?” Non vi è alcuna accusa velata accusa: è pura e semplice curiosità. Per ora.

“Be’, non è esattamente che se lo meritasse…” Cerca di giustificare sé, i propri amici ed i Guardiani ma la scusa suona debole alle sue stesse orecchie.

“Non è una questione di ‘merito.” Spiega pazientemente la sorella. “È che ‘i buoni’ dovrebbero offrire un occasione per redimersi a tutti. Ed altre cose non le dovrebbero fare. Sbeffeggiare il nemico, mentre viene inghiottito dalle sue stesse paure non è affatto nobile. È crudele.” Adesso c’è una nota di delusione, nel suo tono.

‘Nessuno è perfetto.’ Le vorrebbe dire, ma non è ammissibile che riconosca difetti negli eroi della sua infanzia. Perciò borbotta uno sbrigativo “Okay, okay. Hai ragione. Buonanotte.”

Il tarlo del dubbio, però, non lo lascia dormire. Davvero sono stati così meschini?


	16. Intervista con l'idiota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "informatica, lingue, matematica"  
> Word limit: 999 parole
> 
> Isprirata dalla bellissima fic di ShariAruna, con cui questa robaccia non regge assolutamente il confronto, che potete trovare qui: http://xmezzalunax.livejournal.com/82208.html#cutid1

La sola idea la disgusta, ma a quanto pare non c’è altra soluzione. Deve assolutamente parlare con Klaus e concordare con lui una linea comune per trattare con la stampa. È insostenibile per entrambi, in fondo, l’uso che i Salvatore fanno delle interviste per gettare veleno l’uno sull’altro e ribadire quanto stiano meglio da quando Stefan si è unito a un altro gruppo. Entrambi, almeno, hanno quel minimo di buon senso e di amor proprio che fa evitar loro di menzionare Katherine. Meglio darsi vicendevolmente del rompicoglioni, incapace, che sa appena reggere in mano il proprio strumento e che non ha mai avuto un’idea sua per una canzone ma l’ha sempre rubata agli altri. Lungi da Caroline difendere Damon, ma lo ritiene troppo narcisista per appropriarsi di melodie o testi altrui quando può pavoneggiarsi con le proprie. E Stefan, Stefan avrà anche i suoi problemi ma è una persona onesta e disprezza troppo il fratello – o così dice – per appropriarsi di qualsiasi prodotto della sua mente deviata.

Con Klaus, dovrà anche appurare se pure lui vive in questa strana dimensione dove accadono cose di cui nessun altro ha memoria. Ad esempio: lei è sicura che, all’interno della sua band, si fosse deciso all’unanimità che Damon non dovesse aprir bocca a meno che non lo facesse per cantare. O che Andy sia da preferire a Meredith, nonostante lavori per una testata assai meno autorevole, per il semplice fatto che sembra andare disgustosamente d’accordo con il loro chitarrista e non crea troppi problemi. Eppure, complice forse il fatto che Alaric l’ha presa in simpatia, Meredith s’intrufola spesso nel backstage per raccogliere nuovo materiale da mandare al suo redattore. È competente e professionale, una delle migliori nel suo campo, quando si limita agli aspetti tecnici e compositivi. Tant’è che pure lei finisce per farci quattro chiacchiere, nonostante tutto. Peccato a Meredith piaccia anche stuzzicare Damon, indagando sul suo torbido passato – e se non l’ha ancora presa a pugni, come invece ha fatto con Kol, è solo perché teme che Ric non gliela farebbe passare liscia e non può rischiare di perderlo, non ora, non dopo Stefan – o ponendogli domande stupide degne di un giornaletto di gossip. E perfino lui ha un limite di sopportazione circa le curiosità sul suo colore preferito, il cibo che mangia più spesso o la biancheria che indossa.

Evidentemente si sbaglia, perché proprio ora la suddetta giornalista sta insistendo con una serie di quesiti a cui risponde sempre la stessa persona, proprio quella che non dovrebbe manco fiatare. È inevitabile, è naturale che ad un certo punto Damon scagli la bottiglia di vetro contro il muro, mancando di poco la donna di fronte a loro. Quando cala il gelo, inarca un sopracciglio e commenta “Ero convinto che stessimo giocando al tiro al bersaglio.”

Avrebbe potuto ucciderla, o ferirla gravemente, ed è perciò ingiustificabile però… non ha tutti i torti. Dopo un inizio blando, in cui ha indagato sui progetti futuri del gruppo – chi sarebbe stato il produttore del nuovo disco, se avevano in programma di partire per un tour mondiale –ha corretto il tiro. Partendo con una domanda piuttosto stupida ed innocua, in verità.

“Le poche volte che andavate a scuola, quali erano le vostre materie preferite? Educazione sessuale non è una risposta valida."  
“Informatica.” È stata la risposta di Tyler.  
“Storia e matematica.” Ha proseguito Alaric.  
“Lingue.” Ha concluso Caroline, dopo un attimo di riflessione.  
“Oh, non avevo dubbi.” È stato il commento di Damon, accompagnato da un sorriso sornione che gli è valso una gomitata nelle costole da Lockwood. “Lo stesso vale per me, comunque.” A seguire, Meredith ha chiesto il perché di quelle scelte ma dal fatto che si fosse accontentata del qualunquismo più puro – ‘oh, l’informatica è importante in un mondo ipertecnologico come quello odierno’ ; ‘siamo circondati dalla matematica’; ‘la storia è fondamentale per non ripetere gli errori passati’; ‘le lingue sono indispensabili per comunicare (o andare a letto, nel caso di un certo Salvatore) con il maggior numero di fan possibili’ – avrebbe dovuto far immaginare che stesse per sganciare il carico da novanta.

“Ora parliamo di argomenti più seri. Ci sono stati parecchi lutti nelle vostre vite. Come pensate che questo abbia influenzato la vostra musica?”  
“No comment.” Ha immediatamente sentenziato Tyler, sbrigativo, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Damon che già era pronto ad alzarsi ed andarsene.

“Capisco. Immagino che anche l’argomento droghe sia fuori discussione. Ma cosa ne pensate di chi ne ostenta l’uso come i The Originals? Non credete che metta in pericolo la vita dei giovani, un tale esempio?”  
“Sono giovani, non idioti. Anche se troppo spesso le due cose coincidono.” Questa volta è stato Alaric a prendere la parola, non riuscendo però ad evitare l’intervento rabbioso di Damon.

“Scusa, stai dando del drogato a mio fratello?” “Dai, tu l’hai fatto diverse volte in più di un intervista…” Ha cercato di minimizzare, infruttuosamente, Tyler.  
“IO lo posso dire. Non la prima cogliona che passa per strada.” Poi, inclinando la bottiglia come ad offrirle un sorso di birra per poi bersela lui, ha aggiunto “Senza offesa.”  
“Figurati. Detto da te vale quel che vale. Per la cronaca: anche Stefan se l’è presa quando ho detto ‘quell’alcolizzato di Damon’. Per essere due che dicono di odiarsi, è singolare come difendiate sempre a spada tratta.” Meredith ha sorriso, affabile, per poi continuare con l’interrogatorio.

“Dettagli sulla vostra rissa con Klaus e gli altri?” “Rebekah ha ammesso che non sareste male, se solo cambiaste il chitarrista. Qual è la vostra risposta a tale provocazione?”  
“Stefan sostiene di sentirsi molto più ispirato e libero di esprimere la sua dimensione artistica dopo essersene andato. È lo stesso per voi?”

Tutte le domande, ovviamente, sono dirette a qualcuno in particolare. Ed ecco che è partita la bottiglia.

“Okay. Mi dispiace; il tempo a nostra disposizione è finito. Spero che da quel che le abbiamo detto possa venir fuori un bell’articolo.” Taglia corto Caroline, mandando tutti nei camerini a prepararsi per il concerto imminente.

Sì, una bella chiacchierata con Klaus è assolutamente necessaria.


End file.
